


An Opportunity Taken

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Salute to Supernatural Jacksonville Convention, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Finally! I have finally completed this work of complete and utter fiction. I'm sorry that it took me sooo long to get there.Clickherefor the video that inspired this fic18:00 to 22:00It also dawned on me that I needed to give credit where credit is due. The only reason this work ever made it halfway to completion is Type40_River. River really helped me get a lot of thought points and a workable fic together. Much Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone in their right mind miss this opportunity?

This was Kyle’s first convention...ever. He’d been saving nearly two years just to comfortably afford it. He is a second year college student who didn’t have any love and support from either parent, so saving this much money in only two years’ time was no small feat.

He was more reserved than the other fans, and that made him more observant to what was going on at all times. However, he wasn’t a total stick in the mud either. He enjoyed laughing with the crowd during the morning panel. He loved listening intently to the stories his idols were telling on stage. Then _it_ happened.

It all started simple enough and with an innocent question no less. “Do you foresee Sam ever having the possibility of a love interest?” What Jared should have stuck with was a simple “yes” or “no” answer. However, what Jared chose to do is go into an exaggerated explanation of why Sam could never have a ‘serious’ relationship with anyone—it just didn’t make any sense from Jared’s POV. During which point, Jensen seems to be demanding his attention. It almost screams, _Here’s your love interest, I’m right here!_ Jared continues without paying much attention to Jensen. Jensen lets it go at that until Jared begins to speak of the newest love interest for Sam... “Like yea, I’m sure they could have….” Jared couldn’t quite get the word out. Did he really want to go THERE?! Without missing a beat, Jensen pipes up.  (He’s not playing Jared’s savior here.) “You mean sex?” Jared couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Almost immediately the fan states “I’m 14, guys”. Jared’s mind is blown, “14”.  Jensen eyes the fan, one eyebrow raised, “Do you need me to explain what sex is to you?”   Without much hesitation, the fan screams, “Yes!” As Jensen is inviting her to see him after the panel, Jared is mumbling a concession, “I probably should have just said no”. The fan isn’t caught up with the invitation, just yet. She’s smart, and she continues to digress what made her question so important. It goads Jensen into a fuller response concerning the prior character Jo. Jared then _must_ mention Ruby. Jensen completes the question that was meant for Jared.

The fan was satisfied with her answer. She sat there the while gears were turning in her head. _Jensen Ackles had purposed his ‘services’ to her directly. He did snark the comment right into the mic instead of keeping it to himself, and he was looking directly at her. He didn’t immediately brush her off either. Once she had offered further explanation of her question, Jensen remained engaged in giving her an answer_. In this fan’s mind, that was the “all is a go” que to catch up with Ackles following the panel. Common sense be damned!

Mid-morning finds Jared and Jensen in a cozy corner table of the commons area. They are far enough away from the crowd, so not all the attention is on them for once. There are a couple of people in the small crowd that are keeping an eye on their table, but not so obviously, it grabs their attention.

Kyle watched as the young girl that threw the curveball to Jared on the stage cross the floor towards their table and stop. She paused for a long moment, drinking in the sight of J2, took a deep breath, turned 50 shades of red, and bolted. Jensen’s mouth hung half open before he chuckled at the sight of the overwhelmed girl tearing away. _That was her loss_ Kyle thinks to himself as he stood up and made his way over to the table where the main attractions of his many jerkoff sessions were sitting. Kyle had picked up a few tricks this year in college, and he would wager that neither J had seen them yet. He had this in the bag if Jim’s constant late night visits were anything to go by.

“Hi, I’m Kyle--doesn’t look like she needed that explanation after all." He said jerking his head in the direction the girl had fled. Jensen doesn’t drop his gaze from the visitor, “Do you?” Kyle’s eyes dart back to Jensen, “Nah, but I’d _like_ to have it. Couldn’t let your offer go to waste” Jensen is suddenly speechless. Kyle smirks, as though he just bested him. Jared is watching while the two grown men in front of him stare one another down. Jensen looking like he is at a loss for a witty retort, and Kyle (yea that was his name) is smirking at Jensen in a way not many people can get away with.

“Ya know Kyle, the last time he looked at me that way, I got laid”. Kyle looked back at Jared as to say _if only_. Jensen seems to find his voice somewhere, “Why don’t you pull up a seat?” “Sure, I’d like that”

Jared begins the pleasantries, “Where ya from kid?” Kyle responds “Boston”. “You’re a long way from home, aren’t ya?” Jensen asks. Kyle could go into a lengthy explanation here about how he’s originally from Boston, but he’s been attending Georgia Tech since writing his parents from his life two years ago. He may be far from home, but not quite that far. “No, I’m attending college more locally than Boston, but it’s where I grew up and I guess in some crazy way it’ll always be home” The three sit there swapping stories. Kyle does most of the talking because his story is the one everyone _doesn’t_ know. Jensen brings a halt to their idle chatter.

“So, about the explanation you’re looking for…” Jensen begins. “Hey if you weren’t serious on random fans approaching you, maybe keep it out of the mic next time” Kyle interrupts. Jared chokes on his coffee with an audible sound. “Kids right Ackles. If you had any qualms about complete strangers taking you up on it, you shouldn’t have said anything. Either way I feel more comfortable with Kyle here than I did with a 14-year-old girl”

Jensen meets Jared’s eyes for the first time since Kyle approached them, “Who wouldn’t?” “Then, what’s the problem?” Jared retorts then chokes back a laugh, “You not feeling _up_ for it?” This draws another smirk from Kyle and a relaxed response from Jensen. “No problems here, I was just going to simply ask the boy what kind of explanation he would prefer. He’s probably got plenty enough ideas rolling around in his head already without my interference.”

“Actually, I was looking for something more along the lines of a demonstration”, Kyle interjects looking to Jared, “If you two wouldn’t mind that is.” Jared’s stare is smooth, and Jensen eyes Kyle like a predator, but Kyle doesn’t look to Jensen. “No, we wouldn’t mind at all” Jared replies as he’s pressing his key card into Kyle’s hand. “Be there say, around 9?” Kyle accepts the key card, “Can’t wait” is the only reply he mummers as he stands to leave the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: How do you come up with something like this without sounding like a total tinhat fangirl?  
> A: YOU DON'T!!!!

Kyle felt a certain sense of hesitation as he approached the room with the key card in hand. He wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the door to the J's suite. He was filled with trepidation now, and not this morning. Had he known feelings this intense would be in his future he would have never approached j2 this morning. This was misery. Yea he could run away, but what good would that do? He knew he would then be filled with regret, so he took in a deep breath and unlocked the door. 

He immediately relaxed at the sight before him. Jared was seated at the table, alone, looking much less intimidating than both of them.

"Heya" Came the smooth greeting from Jared. "How's it goin?" 

"Good I guess, Where's Jensen?" Kyle was feeling much braver than he was 30 seconds ago. He could totally handle this.

"He'll be back shortly." Jared motioned to the foot of the bed. "Why don't you come have a seat with me over here?"

Kyle didn't need to be told twice. He'd wait all his life for something like this. He shucked of his shoes and made his way over to sit on the foot of the bed with Jared.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're nervous."

"Not as much as you may think, but moreso than I want to admit." 

_Well yea Kyle was nervous, he never dreamed in a million years that he would actually be sitting here. This was a dream come true. That's always the problem with life ain't it? Once your dream comes true, what do you do then? You live it, and then make up a new one! Duh, everybody knows that, but I digress. ___

__"Why don't we make you more comfortable then?"_ _

__Before Kyle could even register what was happening, Jared was pulling at his shirt and working his way down to his jeans._ _

__Kyle started to protest, but thought better of it. Jared eased him on his back by placing a firm hand to his chest._ _

__Kyle felt a breath he didn't know he was holding escape his lungs as Jared finished undressing him._ _

__Jared was jerking Kyle's jeans off by the ankles as though this was the most natural thing in the world, and Kyle was loosing his mind._ _

__He had no idea what to expect next. His mind was threatening to perform a total shutdown and coldboot without his permission._ _

__Jared started placing butterfly kisses to his skin, barely allowing the tip of his tongue to touch. He began at his thighs and was working his way up Kyle's stomach and to his chest._ _

__He didn't miss the way Kyle sucked in a sharp breath, so he moved to the side of Kyle's neck and started mouthing at him there in hopes of getting the poor kid to relax into it._ _

__Kyle couldn't hold back the moan he released as Jared began kissing and sucking at the tender side of his throat. He felt himself grow harder almost immediately._ _

__"Well looook at you"_ _

__The deeper voice interuppted his thoughts. He had to open his eyes to glance up into a pair of green eyes. When had he even closed his own?_ _

__"Wha..."_ _

__"Shhhh," Jensen cooed, "I've got just what you need right here."_ _

__He pulled a single ice cube out of the pail he had sat down on the table next to the bed, "This will help cool you off."_ _

__Jensen's eyes never left Kyle's face, but Kyle's eyes were following the ice cube on its way down to his bare chest._ _

__Kyle's reaction to the touch was instantaneous. He had watched the cube on its descent, but he had no idea it would feel like _this_. His hips bucked wildly off the  
bed._ _

__"Awww look Jay, I think he likes it"_ _

__"So much for cooling him off." Jared's words ghosted against Kyle's skin._ _

__Kyle could only nod weakly and murmmer as Jensen took the cube over his bare nipple._ _

__Without missing a beat Jared moved to place the rock hard nipple in his mouth to warm it back up._ _

__Kyle's body took on a mind of its own. His body bucked up harder this time. He needed friction and couldn't find it in the empty air._ _

__"Whoa there," Jensen said as he placed a firm hand to Kyle's waist._ _

__"Oh no allow me," Jared interuppted, "I've got him." He laid his right arm over Kyle's waist to hold him down while Jensen continued to play in the ice. His first piece had  
melted already. _"My arm trumps your hand any day. You do that, and I'll do this." It's always so amazing how the speak without actual words__ _

__Jensen grabbed another cube without missing a beat and placed it directly to Kyle's stomach._ _

__Kyle wanted to jump, but couldn't with Jared holding him in place. He barely got his head off the pillow._ _

__Jared had moved his arm. He was now licking and sucking like his survival depended on it at where Jensen was gliding the ice._ _

__When he felt the drop of water at his belly button he thought he may lose his mind afterall. Then he felt Jared's hot tongue dip into his belly button to retrieve the  
droplet he _knew_ he was going to lose his mind. He bucked up again against Jared's head on his stomach, "Please" was the only tangible word he could utter._ _

__"Aaaattt" came Jensen's reply, "You wanted this remember? Now lay back and enjoy it. You can't rush perfection princess."_ _

__All Kyle could do was throw his head back against the extra plush pillow and moan his protests. Before he knew what hit him, Jensen had moved lower with a third piece of ice. He was so thankful he had the presence of mind to shower first. He felt the tip of Jared's nose against the base of his cock._ _

__Jensen was rubbing the ice over his pubic region and Jared was trying like hell to catch the water as it was sliding down. Jared still had a forceful arm laid across Kyle's waist. Jensen had been right. There was nothing Kyle could now, but lay there and accept what he was getting._ _

__Without warning Jared was licking and sucking at Kyle's balls. The ice and water hadn't even better there. Kyle moaned louder. Out of shock? Out of pleasure? He didn't know._ _

__Then just as quick as it had came the warm feeling of Jared's mouth was gone, and there was the cube. Kyle tried desperately to draw his legs together. He hadn't even realized Jared was holding them apart. There was nothing left for him to do but scream like a bitch._ _

__Jared immediately placed his mouth back over Kyle's balls to bring him the intense pleasure he _knows_ it brings._ _

__Kyle relaxed on the bed. His muscles were no longer fighting to move upward. Then he felt Jensen's hand over his mouth. It felt surprisingly warm. He had to look up just to make sure it was in fact Jensen's hand._ _

__He found Jensen's hard green eyes looking down at him. They looked darker than before, and Kyle wasn't sure what to make of it._ _

__"Shhh." Jensen's voice was light and reassuring, "We're not going to do anything to you that you won't like," He fell to his knees beside the bed so his mouth was at Kyle's ear, "and I'm not above gagging you to make you take it. You asked for this, remember?"_ _

__Kyle shook his head in what he could only hope was a 'yes' response. Then he felt what he could only describe was the best feeling in the world._ _

__His dick was in Jared's mouth fully. He hadn't even noticed Jared taking him down, and Jared's mouth was cold. He had apparently sucked on a whole cube to get it that temperature before he decided to put the head of Kyle's dick in the back of this throat._ _

__Kyle gave a deep sigh of satisfaction. He tried in vain to nudge his hips upward. He was hoping for a little leeway here because he fought and won against the urge to give an all out thrust in that direction. Instead he felt bruising fingertips at his hip, and Jared removed his mouth only for Jensen to replace it with a single piece of ice. He didn't stop at the base of the cock either. He rubbed it across both testicles cooling them completely._ _

__Jared's mouth returned as if it were sent by Chuck himself. Kyle pushed his head as far back as it could go and pushed up at the hip._ _

Jared was now using both of his hands to hold Kyle's hips down while his mouth continued to work at catching all the melting ice. The tip of his nose was right back at the base of Kyle's cock, and he could tell the kid above him was losing his mind. _He_ remembered when he got to experience the delirious feeling of Jensen's mouth against him. They of course didn't have the luxury of a third to pin Jared to the bed while Jensen worked. Jared snapped himself back into the present. 

"Jen, I think he's had enough." Jared was looking directly at Jensen, his hand had a firm grip against the base of Kyle's dick this time.

Kyle had to open his eyes again to see what was going on. He barely caught the subtle nod of Jensen's head. Before he could register what was happening, he felt Jensen turn him over with Jared's help. He was repositioned on the bed face down with his ass in the air. He felt totally exposed, and helpless. 

There was a hand at his lower back holding him in place, and before he could give any sign of protest there was ice placed at his most sensitive area. As soon as the ice was replaced with a hot mouth he moaned right into the pillow. He tried and failed to push his ass further back or up in the air. He was being held too firmly in place for any kind of movement with his lower body.

Hands were starting to trail up and down the backside of his thighs, and soon he was lost in the sensation. The ice returned once again and he jerked at the unexpected feeling. The hot mouth replaced it once more and the hands began rubbing at his sides. The second time the ice returned, he felt it breech his hole. The sensation was different, but not at all unpleasant. A hot tongue followed the melting ice inside the channel and began working him open. He moaned even louder into the pillow, his eyes were squeezed shut.

A hand moved from his right side and began pulling and rubbing his balls lightly. Kyle was fighting back the urge to get off on it, and apparently it was obvious because he felt the mouth stop and heard Jared's warning. 

"Jen, not yet," It was only whispered, but there must have been some authority behind it because the hand that had been fondling him was promptly removed. Kyle took this opportunity to grind into the mattress in hopes of seeking any kind of friction.

"No way, get back up here." Jensen's voice was soft but firm all at the same time. Kyle didn't dare disobey. He raised his hips up further and could feel his cheeks being spread apart wide. He drew in an anxious breath just before feeling a slicked finger breech his channel. The feeling was overwhelming and the finger left him no time to adjust. It slid easily all the way in, and then began moving around in and out. At the same time he was being fingered open with one finger that wasn't quite enough, hands were rubbing his back, shoulders, and sides almost in a rhythmic manner. Kyle kept trying to push himself back harder and harder on the finger, but the sole hand place on his lower back still left him without the ability to move. 

He tried groaning and grunting out his frustrations, and then a whispered, "Sh" came to his ear. "Mmmrrr," was all Kyle could respond with. He heard Jensen smiling when he said, "I think he wants more." Without further ado there was a second finger added and they were working in unison, faster and faster, and then they crooked. Kyle let out another wild moan, and the fingers were removed. 

Jensen had moved from his spot on the bed to directly behind Kyle. He could feel what had to be Jared's head moving between his legs. Kyle bit his inner cheek to stop himself from screaming with excitement. He knew what was coming and he knew it probably wouldn't last that long, but at least he would get to _feel_ it.

Jensen spoke from behind him, "See Jared didn't open you up all the way did he? That's because I want to finish opening you up on me. You're going to feel me for days boy." 

Kyle had no protests there, he braced for the worst. As Jensen was slowly sinking into him, he felt Jared swallow him down again. Kyle did everything he could to remain perfectly still because he knew if he moved even a hairs' breath, this would be over. He felt Jared grip the base of his cock again, once Jensen was fully seated. He wasted no time with pulling back out and then diving in again slowly, literally working Kyle open. 

Jared removed his hand from around the base of Kyle's cock and began caressing everything he could reach. Kyle felt his hands on his chest, his sides, and back in a set pattern. Jared wasn't bobbing his head, he was simply holding Kyle tightly in his mouth. Any movement in or out was only driven by Jensen working his way in and out of Kyle. Jensen started building up the pace, and Jared had to adjust the angle of his head to keep from choking. 

Kyle now had the freedom to move which ever way he liked. The hands on his hips didn't seem as though they were holding him firmly in place anymore. The only problem was Kyle couldn't decide which way he wanted to cant his hips. Jensen made that decision for him. 

As he was driving into Kyle he would pull Kyle back. As he was pulling out of Kyle he would push Kyle down into Jared's waiting mouth. Kyle was desperate and growling for release. Jared could tell he was getting close because his balls were drawing up tighter and tighter. Instead of staving off the orgasm, Jared raised his head on Jensen's next dive inside and allowed Kyle to release down his throat. 

Jensen knew the instant Kyle had came. He could feel the channel clenching around his own dick. He pushed even further inside of Kyle to release his own load. 

Kyle came so hard he saw nothing but white and promptly blacked out. Jensen had already pulled out of him, and Jared had to position him on the bed comfortably. Kyle didn't know it, but his whole body was trembling with what just happened.

Jared climbed on the bed next to Kyle and began caressing his arms, chest, and face trying to offer some form of comfort to the poor lad. 

When Kyle woke the next morning, the room was empty. He knew that he would need to gather his own things and leave soon too, but he held no regrets in what he had just done. This would be a memory worth cherishing for a lifetime, and a mistake worth repeating ever given the chance.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, I guess we all have at least one tinhat fangirl side. Why would we even be here if we didn't?


End file.
